Lab Accidents Extras
by mystiri1
Summary: Various short stories set in my Lab Accidents AU. Kitty!Seph, wolf!Zack and chocobo!Cloud threesome. Romance/humour/shounen-ai, so far.
1. Scratch

_**Author's note:** I know that I haven't updated Lab Accidents - I'm still trying to find the second 'chapter', because I'm not sure just where I saved it. Eventually, I'll probably give up and just start again. But I have written some small pieces from that particular verse in response to prompts from different challenges. They're set much further along the timeline, and like I intend the 'main' storyline for Lab Accidents to be, they can be read as stand-alone fics. All you really need to know is that Hojo crossed Sephiroth with a Persian cat, Zack with a Nibel Wolf, and Cloud... with a chocobo. (He really needs to do something about that hair of his.)_

_This one was for Kinkfest, the prompt: Seph/Zack/Cloud, anthro - somtimes you had to scratch just right.  
_

_**Warnings: **implied male/male/male relationship, licking, and anthro/kemo characters._

* * *

**Scratch**

"This is so wrong," Zack complained. "I'm in bed with two gorgeous men, and too tired to molest even one of you. This mission sucked."

Cloud flushed.

"You poor thing," Sephiroth murmured, and while there was amusement in his voice, there was a touch of sympathy as well. Zack's latest mission had been a bad one, and it had dragged on longer than anyone had expected. He knew from Zack's preliminary report that it had been nearly three days since he last slept, and although Zack needed to rest, neither he nor Cloud had been able to resist joining him when they'd been parted for over two weeks.

Besides, having his lovers close always helped Zack relax; he wasn't sure if that was Zack's wolf side showing, or just something that was Zack.

And they were close. Cloud snuggled up against one side, a favourite position for him. The little blonde didn't like lying on his back, because it crushed his wings. Not only was that hugely uncomfortable, he also ended up with broken feathers as they tried to bend in ways they weren't designed to go. Sephiroth lay somewhat more loosely curled around Zack's prone form, propping himself up on one elbow so he could see both of them.

Zack lay between them, sprawled out on his back in the middle of the bed, where he'd flopped down as soon as he'd succeeded in shedding his uniform. A brush of fur barely showed between his legs: Zack's tail, usually swinging back and forth with the same exuberance that characterised the black-haired SOLDIER, lay every bit as limp and exhausted as the rest of him.

Impulsively, Sephiroth leaned forward and licked at the edge of Zack's ear.

Zack made a startled sound. "What did you do that for?"

Sephiroth was glad he lacked Cloud's tendency to show his embarrassment on his face. The only suggestion that he was less than composed as the flick of his tail-tip, and he stilled that with a stern thought. He always hated giving in to his animal instincts; it made him feel less human, although both Zack and Cloud would be quick to point out the ridiculousness of worrying about such things in their company. And they looked at him with the most rapt expressions whenever he lost himself enough to purr. It made him almost feel comfortable with it.

Almost.

"I felt like it," was all he said. "Why? Didn't you like it?"

Zack grinned. "Nah, it felt good." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Real good."

"I thought you were too tired to molest us?" Cloud pointed out.

"Doesn't mean you can't molest me," Zack replied.

"I think we'll leave outright molesting until a time when you're in better shape to respond. But," Sephiroth continued when Zack looked ready to object, "that doesn't mean we're not going to touch." He leaned forward once again and licked, a long stroke of the tongue against the lightly-furred edge of an ear.

Zack groaned and squirmed a little, then relaxed as Sephiroth repeated the action.

On the other side, Cloud watched the path of Sephiroth's tongue with a fascinated expression. Looking at his smaller lover with narrowed eyes, Sephiroth made note of it for future reference, and caught blue eyes with a meaningful stare. Cloud hesitated briefly, then slipped his fingers into Zack's hair, stroking firmly.

Sephiroth felt a small tremor through the mattress

As they continued, the tremor happened again, becoming more noticeable with each caress.

Sephiroth looked at the sprawled form, and could see the brush of fur between Zack's legs moving back and forth, ever so slightly. But that wasn't it. His eyes widened in astonishment, and he looked at Cloud to see if he'd noticed, too.

Wide blue eyes met his, the expression within just short of laughter. They all had their quirks, little things that came through from their animal sides, but this was a new one for Zack. At least, it had never happened before.

Exchanging smiles, they continued grooming their lover, and did their best to ignore the rhythmic way Zack's right leg kept jerking every time they touched his ears.


	2. Nest

_**Prompt: **Seph/Zack/Cloud, anthro - nesting instincts. From porn_battle, but no porn. I wrote fluff instead, which seemed to make everybody just as happy.  
_

_**Warnings: **male/male/male relationship. Kitty!Seph, wolf!Zack and chocobo!Cloud. _

* * *

**Nest**

It wasn't easy getting used to sharing his apartment with others. Sephiroth had jealously guarded his private space for such a long time, finding sanctuary in a place where nobody else ever came, away from the demands his position placed upon him. And part of him felt just a little bit offended when Zack looked around and said, "This is it?"

Cloud looked at Sephiroth with a quietly sympathetic gaze, which was worse. Sephiroth tried to will his ears up from their flattened position, and showed them around.

It wasn't that there was anything wrong with the apartment, Zack explained later, when they were curled up in bed together. It was very luxuriously appointed. It was just that there was nothing _personal_ about it.

Sephiroth didn't get it, but understanding began to dawn when Zack started leaving his stuff lying around the place. The bathroom would never be the same, because the violet-eyed SOLDIER seemed incapable of getting into the bath without splashing water everywhere, helped along by the vigorous wagging of his tail. Sephiroth would have to step delicately around puddles to collect the discarded clothing and place it in the laundry basket while Zack tried to encourage him to join him.

Sephiroth usually preferred to shower, due to the way getting wet left his own tail looking sadly bedraggled.

Cloud was a much easier roommate: quieter, and tidier. It was some weeks before he actually brought out any of his own belongings, shyly setting a photograph on an end table while looking at Sephiroth to see if that was alright. Sephiroth ran his fingers through the soft feathers on Cloud's head, purring a little as the boy leaned into the touch. "Is that...?"

"My mother," Cloud said. "She raised me by herself. We were - are - quite close." But his eyes were troubled.

"What is it?"

"I haven't told her about... any of this." His wings fluttered nervously behind him. "I'm not sure how to explain that her son is now part chocobo thanks to some crazy scientist. I mean, how do you tell anyone that? But I do want to tell her about you guys."

Sephiroth felt a warm flush of pleasure at the words. A touch of embarrasment was added to it when he realised he was now purring quite loudly, but as Cloud didn't mention it, neither did he.

Slowly, the apartment began to change. Zack continued to muss up the once crisp, clean look while Cloud added softer touches. Perhaps it was because he'd had been raised by his mother that he had more talents that lay along domestic lines. Splashes of colour were added to stark black and white, the kitchen found itself with a variety of new utensils, and the fridge held things that weren't pre-packaged and reheatable.

Zack made jokes about chocobos and nesting. Sephiroth reached out a hand to cuff him around the head, and he whined. "Watch the ears, Seph! Those claws are sharp!"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud. "Ignore the dog."

"Wolf!" Zack protested.

"Over-grown puppy," Sephiroth retorted. "This is your home, too." He liked that word: home. He'd never thought of the apartment as that before, but now it seemed to fit.

There were a lot of adjustments to be made, and some were easier than others. Sephiroth tried to resist the urge to pick up everything that Zack dropped behind him while Zack teased him about finding white fur on the black leather couch. Cloud gradually stopped asking permission for every little change he made, and they both learned to be careful about startling him, because it made him jump and the ceilings just weren't that high.

But the easiest was surely this, sleeping together in a warm pile at night where previously he'd always slept alone. Zack tended to sprawl over them as if staking a claim, while in his sleep Cloud would burrow under one arm and press his face close against warm flesh. It still woke him at times when they moved, but that was becoming less frequent as time moved on. Perhaps cats weren't as territorial as wolves, or possessed of a chocobo's nesting instincts, but Sephiroth did have a great appreciation of comfort.

Tucking his tail carefully out of the way, Sephiroth let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
